first time
by nomona
Summary: this will never work i love you too much" sasunaru sasuke doesnt know what he wants


ever since we moved intogether he was so distant. i actually hurt my fealings but not like i would show it or anything. he is always on missions trying to avoid me. i dont know what his problem it...it was only...a..kiss.

"another mission"

"uhuh ill be gone for a week. but dont worry" he smiled"i packed enough instant ramen for a month." he grabbed his pack and slipped through the door with a simple goodbye.

"i hate him. i really hate him" i sighed "...sometimes"

when i woke up he was already asleep on the couch still in his cloths from today.

"dobe, wake up you need to take a shower." i shook him. no reply. more violently. "DOBE!" i might as well give up hes a dead weight...looks tired.... i touched my finger to his cheak fealing the scares beneth my fingertips. i couldnt hold back...just one more he wont know anyway. my lips touched to his gently. my eyes met blue when i pulled away.

"w-what was that!?!" he blushed.

i touched my hand to my lips still fealing the sensation.

"i..dont know." i looked at him only to have him hit me. " what the hell!"

"dont play with my emotions like that!" he sunk into the couch"im not some pleasure toy!"

"what are you talking about?" thats not what i want, just tell him. "i...dont know what i want.." what are you doing, its not that hard just do it, now!

"get away from me" he shoved me heading to the bathroom "make up your damn mind! " he slammed the door closed.

i followed soon after "naruto...dont be like this" i herd the water running. i slipped to the floor in front of the bathroom door when tears started to form in my eyes, no! uchihas dont cry.i whiped them aways quickly but they just kept coming, they got heavier. i dodnt want this to happen it wasnt supposts to be like this. im screwing my life up." i ..want..you." i wispered. quickly someone shoved me into a wall with a hug.

"will you not cry...your making me feal bad." his embrace tightened and he sat on my lap.

"w-what are you doing!?!"i blushed deeply.

"you l-like me, right?" i nodded hesetantly. "a-and i l-like you t-too so..i want t-to well..." his lips met mine meakly. "l-like that..yeah" he smiled blushing as bad as me. my hands found there way to his face making him lookaway and back in embarrasment. "dont be shy now...considering" i laughed a low laugh at the childish thing i was about to say" you started it." i smiled leaning in to steal a kiss. "but ill finish it..hmhm" i chuckled.

i kissed him agin grabbing his hips. he gasped and i put my tounge in his mouth quickly memorizing everything there. he started pulling away. "w-wats wrong "

"i couldnt breath!!"

"breath through your noes....you do know how to do this right...?" i looked at him dumbfounded.

"o...ehehe..duhh"

"idiot" ill just have to watch the time....wow.

"teme!" he yelled before i pulled him down to the floor me ontop of him, his legs in the air. "h-hey ..wha-" i caught his lips this time getting my tounge in so i would have more time to ' explore'. . i lowered my mouth to his neck sucking jently nipping occasinally leaving a love mark that i was quit proud of. my hands quickly found there way up his shirt fealing his soft skin. he laughed into a our kiss and i traced his seal on his stomach.

"why did you laugh...?"

"...tickelish... i cant help it." he wined. making me hornier.

"mabye this will work..."my head moved aways from his only to move down to his stomach tracing the seal with my tounge. he moaned. hehe" there we go..." i continued while fiddling with his pants. my tounge followed to meat the hem of his pants. he groaned at the loss of contact when i had to pull away to take of his boxers and pants in one pull." dont worry it gets better" he looked at me with questioning eyes. i guess hes never done this before...but hes not the onnly one. his erection wasnt as big as mine but it was..cute. i smiled running my finger up the bottem end of it over the tip looking at him. he moaned loudly and i liked it , i want to hear him more. his eyes were glazed with lust as he looked back.

"d-dont stare it ..embarresses me..." he looked away with a blush. hes so cute!

"naruto-chan your so cute looking like this." i stroked him more making him make all sorts of wonderful noises. my mouth lowered onto his erection slowly. licking the tip i worked my way down making him shutter in pleasure.

"s-stop im g-gonna-!!!" he quickly came in my mouth with a loud moan. i swalloed it all.

"mhhhmmmhh you tast good naru-chan" i couldnt help but stair at him. naruto blushed at the comment " but we should stop here ...you are tired and all..." he grabbed me roughly and pulled me closer.

"no your not! ive finally got you! u are going to do me and your gonna like it!!!" naruto blushed a deep red. i cant believe he was so blunt...but im not complaining....i smirk mentally.

"oh but naruto you look so tired. i think you should get some rest." he glared at me while i supress a chuck.

"b-but...what do you want me to do."

"oh nothing naruto but if you really want too......beg." his eyes bulged at the comment.

"no."

"well goodnight dobe!" i started to get up.

"w-wait..." he grabbed me by the shirt looking down " s-sasuke will you...have s-sex with me...." he looked up blushing.

"OK!" i smiled and picked him up bridal style taking him to the bedroom.

"TEME! MAKING ME BEG YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY!!!" he screamed into my ear beatinn my sholder.

" duh..." i smirked.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
